Bah quoi ?
by DisneyTrash
Summary: One-Shot ! Doccubus ! Une phrase donnée qui se transforme en petite scénette humouristique ! Lauren attend sous la pluie et Bo prend son temps en moto !


**Bonsoir ! Bonne année à tous ( mais non je suis pas en retard ! ) ! Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenter, follower (je sais pas si ce mot existe ! ) c'est vraiment un plaisir d'écrire ET d'être apprécié alors merci ! Je suis sur quelque chose de gros en ce moment, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien posté depuis des mois. Je ne veux pas écrire tout un roman alors je vous donne rendez-vous en bas de ce one shot, en espérant bien sûr vous faire passer un bon moment !:)**

**PS : merci à ma bêta qui me casse adorablement les pieds!;p mais aussi Laura qui est la muse (oui je suis poète!) de ce one-shot**

**PS2 : Juju8 merci pour ton commentaire ! Au risque de te décevoir, je ne ferai pas de suite à **_**Happy Together **_**vu qu'à la base c'est déjà une suite ^^ je ne respecterai pas le principe du one-shot si je continuai encore et encore. Mais si cela peux te consoler ce fut un plaisir de l'écrire sur ta demande:) **

**Une dernière chose : RIEN ne m'appartiens ! Sur le brittana comme le doccubus !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**« Bah quoi ? »**

« Deux heures. Elle a deux heures de retard. » dis-je à voix basse.

Le gardien de l'hôtel me regarda de haut en bas en souriant... Le genre de sourire qui signifiait : « Tu es trempée, on t'a posé un lapin et moi je suis celui qui va récupérer les morceaux ! », les hommes tous les mêmes. Je baisse les yeux vers mon portable et pour la énième fois, j'appuie sur le bouton de rappel... _Bip...bip...bip ! _ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quand je pense que c'est elle qui m'a donné rendez-vous, c'est elle qui voulait me parler, franchement moi à la base j'avais rien demandé ! J'étais tranquille dans mon labo, à superviser mes cultures... qui d'ailleurs se demandent certainement ce qu'il m'a pris! Après tout, elles ont raison, pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?! Bon... je suppose que le fait de personnifier mes cultures dans ma tête comme si j'avais plusieurs psy à la fois, prouve bien que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme ! Il faut bien passer le temps. D'ailleurs à propos de ça, je pense qu'attendre une personne pendant trente minutes voire une heure, reste dans la norme établie des rendez-vous. Mais deux heures ?! De toute façon, je connais la réponse et elle est simple : je suis une idiote, premier point. Ensuite, elle me manque... terriblement. Depuis mon retour, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter et me voilà sous la pluie à l'attendre désespérément. Pitoyable. J'ai toujours su que ça tournait pas rond chez moi.

« Vous attendez quelqu'un madame ? »

Génial. LA question dont j'avais besoin. Tout juste saupoudrée d'une touche d'ironie pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il sait mais qu'il adore me voir dans l'embarras. Connard.

« Oui, mais je vais partir. »

Voilà, simple, direct, allez ma vieille il est temps de rentrer à la maison ! ... Ou je pourrai la rappeler une dernière fois...

« Vous savez, j'ai un parapluie si vous voulez ? »

OH. MON. DIEU. Mais non Lauren, tu n'as pas entendu cette phrase. Non tu ne vas pas éclater de rire. Tu ne vas pas le frapper non plus. Mais qui utilise cette technique, même pas cette phrase de nos jours !

« Non merci, j'aime bien la pluie. »

Et QUI utilise cette réplique ?! Décidément, il faut que je sorte plus souvent, enfin... que je sorte tout court. Je fis un premier pas en direction de ma voiture lorsque le gardien se rapprocha.

« J'insiste ! Depuis le temps que vous êtes là, je me sens responsable ! ».

Oh par pitié ! C'est officiel, je passe la pire soirée de ma vie.

« Ne vous dérangez pas, je vais courir jusqu'à ma voiture ». Avant que je ne puisse démontrer mes paroles, le gardien me saisit par le bras. Sans attendre, il me fit tourner sur moi-même et je me retrouvais face à face avec lui. Et merde. Je le vis se pencher au ralenti comme si on était dans un stupide film hollywoodien, ses lèvres se tendaient vers les miennes...

« Oui mais non ! » dis-je en me reculant d'un ou dix pas.

J'entendis alors avant de la voir, la puissante moto de Bo. Ah, j'ai failli attendre. Je me détachais complètement du gardien pour me tourner vers la route. Elle était là, illuminant la nuit avec ses phares. On ne pouvait qu'apercevoir une forme sombre et féminine sur l'engin, mais je sentais que c'était elle. La moto semblait rugir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, je devinais le sourire coquin sous son casque... En plus, elle connaissait parfaitement mes réactions face à ses tenues de cuir, noires, moulantes... Je la déteste. Au lieu de garer sa moto, la conductrice se dirigea vers nous. Les ronronnements du moteur envahissaient tout l'espace et je me surprenais à trépigner d'impatience alors que l'humeur du gardien semblait être descendu à moins dix. Enfin, elle s'arrêta. En face de moi. Je la regardais retirer son casque, lentement bien sûr, pour ne pas se décoiffer sûrement... ce qui me laissa le temps d'observer ses long cheveux noirs tombés en cascade sur ses épaules, la pluie mouillant son visage parfait, doucement comme si elle refusait d'y toucher, ses yeux si...

« Maman ! Il n' y a pas que la bécane que j'aimerai monter ! »

Je me retournais vers l'homme qui me fit un clin d'œil complice. J'oubliais complètement Bo alors que je me dirigeais vers lui, il dut reculer jusqu'à la porte de l'hôtel car je refusais de m'arrêter : « Pas toucher. » dis-je en ne le quittant pas du regard. Bo n'était certes plus ma petite amie mais que je sois damnée si ce macho à deux balles se permettait de fantasmer sur elle ! Je l'entendis pouffer derrière mon dos mais je n'en tenais pas compte, au fond on le savait toutes les deux : elle m'appartenait.

« Je crois être un peu en retard désolée.

—Laisse moi deviner ! Tu avais d'autres priorités !

—Lauren...

—Dis moi Bo ! Qui devais-tu sauver cette fois ?

—Moi-même.

—Pardon ?

—Je t'ai fais poireauter pendant deux heures parce qu'au moment de partir, j'ai été prise d'une espèce de crise d'angoisse qui m'a complètement paralysée. Le temps que je me reprenne et me décide à me bouger le cul...

—Comment ça tu as eu peur ?! C'est TOI qui m'as donné rendez-vous !

—Je sais ! Mais...je...rah ! Je sais pas ok ?!

—Bien sûr. Non je comprends hein. J'aurais donc attendu deux heures sous la pluie sans aucune raison valable... Pour ce coup-ci, Bo je dois te féliciter ! SUPER les retrouvailles !

—Merde Lauren... je suis vraiment désolée ok ?! À vrai dire, je connais un endroit où on pourrait retenter nos retrouvailles ! Si tu acceptes de monter avec moi, je te promets que la suite vaudra le coup ! Tu pourrais même pardonner...

—Pourquoi ? Tu as installé le labo le plus performant au monde ?

—Euh...non. Mais une surprise romantique et faite à la main disons !

—Hum...

—Je t'en prie ! Accorde-moi une seconde chance ! Tu le regretteras pas béb..Lauren ! Je voudrais qu'on se retrouve, qu'on discute, qu'on s'ouvre l'une à l'autre. On pourrait tout reprendre à zéro. »

Pendant que je méditais sur ma réponse, je la regardais descendre de sa moto et tendre d'un geste précipité les clés au gardien qui s'empressa de les saisir. On aurait dit un enfant de trois ans qui venait de recevoir le nouvel Action-Man !

« Wah. Sans même utiliser tes pouvoirs, dis-je une fois le gardien parti.

—Justement mon cœur... Lauren, je ne voudrai pas les utiliser sur toi ! »

Et elle disait cela avec un grand sourire, me donnant au passage une envolée lyrique à l'estomac suivi d'un triple flip dans la culotte. Je la hais.

« Très bien. J'espère que ta surprise vaut vraiment le coup. »

Bah quoi ? Elle peut être très persuasive quand elle le veut. Elle poussa un petit cri de victoire puis me prit par la main pour me conduire dans l'hôtel. Collées dans l'ascenseur, je me retrouvais sans savoir comment dans ses bras, mon visage enfoui dans son cou alors que ses mains m'enlaçaient la taille de manière possessive. Peut-être ais-je tort ? Mais je l'aime tellement. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire. C'est comme ça. Elle et moi. Je savais et je sais que notre histoire ne fait que commencer. La suite m'attend chambre numéro 113...

**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ma prochaine histoire, celle que je suis en train d'écrire sera un crossover entre Lost Girl et Harry Potter... ^^ je m'éclate vraiment là-dedans alors j'espère que cela sera le cas pour vous ! J'attend d'avoir un certain nombre de chap en avance pour être sûr de continuer et pas m'arrêter un jour pour ne jamais reprendre ! D'ici là je posterai des one -shot de temps en temps ! Merci et à la prochaine ! ( désolée de tout le blabla!)**


End file.
